King of the Saint Beasts
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yusuke's demon powers were awakened at a young age and he was cast from his human mother and thrown into the demon world. He gathers two demon comrades and goes to maze castle where he makes himself king of the beasts. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Group

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

King of the Saint Beasts

Yusuke's demon powers were awakened at a young age and he was cast from his human mother and thrown into the demon world. He gathers two demon comrades and goes to maze castle where he makes himself king of the beasts.

Chap 1 Demon Yusuke

Yusuke's demon powers are awakened at an early age, and his powers grow exceptionally until he's 18 where more physical changes take effect, he gained demon markings on his body and his hair grew very long and wild, much like a beast's mane. Yusuke could mask his demon appearance well enough to continue having a normal life.

Thanks to his senses he located a stray fox that found himself in the human world. Kurama was surprised to find another half breed, especially such a hot one. Yusuke could manipulate both spirit and demon energy in the most interesting of ways. At first Kurama thought he was a threat but instead Yusuke came with a gift a special herb from the demon world. How Yusuke got it Kurama didn't know but the herb was able to save his mother from the illness that afflicted her.

Yusuke wanted Kurama as part of his pack and the fox boy was quick to join. Kurama was mated to Yusuke shortly after and Kurama's true powers were returned to him from the amount of demon and spirit energy poured into them. Kurama's human form remained the same but he now had two other forms, his first transformation had him looking like Yoko but with red hair and green eyes, and dark red fox ears, then if he needed it he could push the final bound and become the gorgeous silver haired fox Yoko Kurama, Kurama had years of experience from being Yoko, but Yusuke was an interesting partner and alpha. Kurama did not need to seduce Yusuke to get what he wanted the man seemed to know and give Kurama everything he needed and more.

Kurama could never really place Yusuke's mood, there were moments where he would be prepped and mounted and taken so hard it felt so good it was mind blowing. Then there were the gentle caresses and the love making that had Kurama feeling like a puddle of emotion. Sometimes he used spirit energy to pleasure his body and make him cum, others he'd use demon energy and drive him mad with lust.

One thing was for sure Yusuke loved him and Kurama would never forget that feeling he felt when Yusuke looked at him his eyes full of love.

Their time together was nice so when Hiei arrived talking about a job it annoyed Yusuke a bit. "Is that really what you want, to steal these items, or would you rather I go save your sister right now."

Yusuke's comment shocked Hiei, and he did his best to glare at the demon. Hiei didn't believe Yusuke could help him in finding his sister let alone save her, but the fact he knew had him on edge. Yusuke decided to help Hiei with no strings attached, though Kurama knew there would be consequences for his actions.

The young demon had a variety of techniques one being his favorite, by applying demon energy to a few strands of his hair he can create powerful demon wolves, these wolves could pass through the gate very easily which is how Yusuke acquired the herb for Kurama's mother. They also had very powerful tracking skills. They scattered and searched for Yukina, the wolves found her in a mansion with weird seals keeping her trapped.

Yusuke went to the mansion and went wild. He killed apparitions and knocked humans out, the Taguro Brothers were on their way to the mansion but they wouldn't make it in time. The triad stood against Yusuke but they didn't last long, between Yusuke's raw strength, his superior senses and his demon and spirit energy the triad didn't last 5 minutes. Yusuke found Yukina and set her free and helped her escape. She was shocked at the powerful demon and was even more surprised he set her free. "Let's just say I owed someone a favor, just follow my wolves and they'll take you to the ice world."

Yukina thanked him and left with Yusuke's wolves. Hiei was happy she was alright but now he owed Yusuke a debt. Yusuke just laughed it off and told Hiei to keep out of trouble.

However trouble fell onto Yusuke's head, since he attacked humans Spirit World had to act. Yusuke went willingly and was sent to the demon world. Kurama went with him not wanting to be separated from his mate, he made his goodbyes as did Yusuke and they left the human world. "But why, helping me cost you both your families."

Yusuke didn't answer just chuckled. So Kurama answered. "Because that's just the kind of guy Yusuke is." The two were sent to the demon world to live out the rest of their lives. Hiei followed and kept an eye on the two.

Even as the two mated Hiei watched. Hiei found himself very interested in Yusuke both as a fighter and as a potential mate. He didn't understand why Kurama would submit, he found his own desire seeking to mate with Yusuke. He would dream and see them together and he found himself replacing Kurama's image with his own, and the thought of Yusuke topping him had him so aroused he woke up with a cum soaked fundoshi.

To appease his dominant mind he challenged Yusuke to a mating battle. Hiei was pushed till he transformed and still was not able to beat Yusuke. Yusuke beat Hiei and a few days later they were mated. Kurama was more than willing to share and it was even fun having Hiei as a bed mate. Hiei was new to the submissive thing but Yusuke went slow with him, it wasn't long before Hiei was enjoying being taken by Yusuke. By far the cutest thing ever was to see Hiei cuddled up to Yusuke after an intense mating, not that Hiei would ever let anyone call him cute.

They now needed to find a home. Yusuke came across Maze Castle. "This looks like a fun place." Yusuke and his two demon mates headed towards the massive castle.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Group, Furry, Anthro, Dom Yusuke

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei/Suzaku/Byakko/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Castle Take Over

The barrier was nothing to Yusuke's overwhelming strength he made a hole big enough for the three of them to pass through with ease. "Yusuke this castle is home of the saint beasts are you sure you want to pick a fight with them, there are other places." Kurama spoke and Yusuke gave him a scratch behind the ears and Kurama purred.

"Yeah this place is kinda cool and I'm curious about these beasts." Yusuke said and Hiei chuckled.

"I'm ready for a fight!" Hiei said summoning black fire with his hand.

"Just relax Hiei this is a friendly visit for now, but we will have some fun for sure." Yusuke said and wrapped an arm around his little fire dragon. Hiei was building his strength a few more years and Hiei would have complete mastery of the dragon of the darkness flame. "I miss having a bed, and mating with you guys on the cold ground can't be fun for you two."

"I'm not complaining." Hiei said and nuzzled his mate enjoying the way his scent washed over him.

"Nor am I, but a bed would be nice." Kurama said and leaned into Yusuke's touch. Yusuke wrapped an arm around him and he walked into maze castle with some of the hottest demons in all of demon world.

They entered the gates of betrayal and in no time the little eye bat came out. "Welcome intruders, this is the gate of betrayal all but one of you are going to die." He pulled the switch and the ceiling started to fall. Without hesitation Yusuke pushed Hiei and Kurama past the gate and into the safe zone, and caught the ceiling.

"Yusuke!"

"Damn it!" The two turned and saw their mate holding up the ceiling all on his own.

"What a stupid trick." Yusuke radiated energy and the tips of his fingers began to glow. "Spirit Claw!" Yusuke's attack tore through the ceiling and Yusuke walked free of the gate of betrayal with ease.

"Impossible!" The bat creature cried and with a smirk Hiei slashed him.

-x-

"Someone broke the gates of betrayal impossible." A shadowy figure spoke.

"Allow me to see to the intruders." Another shadowy figure said.

"Very well go and do not fail us."

-x-

The team of three came in to the castle. "That was really reckless Yusuke, you could have been hurt." Kurama said, and checked to make sure Yusuke was alright.

"I'm fine Kurama. I'm just glad I got you both out of the way." Yusuke said.

"We would have been fine, we can handle ourselves. Or don't you trust us?" Hiei said, looking at Yusuke. Hiei wouldn't admit it but he was worried about Yusuke to.

"You know I trust you Hiei, just as much as I trust Kurama. I acted on instinct and wanted you safe." Yusuke said, and scratched the back of his head. Hiei blinked a few times and fought to hid a blush, he didn't need the jagan eye to see Yusuke was being honest. Yusuke trusted them both and would gladly put his life in their hands.

"You fools are far from safe." Genbu's voice could be heard from the walls. "There's a door behind you take it and join me inside. Not that you have a choice."

The three entered the dark room. The stone turtle looking beast appeared from the floor and the room lit up. "I am Genbu, and I will be your executioner."

Yusuke chuckled. "If you're not the leader, then you're not the one I need to speak to. Get lost!" Yusuke warned, and Genbu growled.

"You brat time to die!" Genbu broke up into little pieces and launched himself at Yusuke.

"Get back you loser," Demon energy formed around Yusuke's claws. "Demon Claw!" With one swipe of his claw he released demon energy that blew Genbu back, most of his body turned to dust. "My demon claw works a little differently than my spirit claw, but both are quite effective."

Genbu started laughing and tried to reform himself. "You fool such an attack won't work on," Suddenly his reforming body collapsed onto the floor into several pieces. "What…did you do…to me?"

"My demon energy is disrupting your body, so you can't reform for awhile you will live but you no longer can stop us." Yusuke said and the three moved on Genbu cursing them.

-x-

A massive beast roared upon seeing Genbu's loss. "I will see to them, this prey will fall before me."

-x-

The roar could be heard by the three males and they chuckled. "Looks like our next opponent is ready. Let's not keep him waiting."

They continued towards the castle's tower. It was then they met the massive beast Byakko the white tiger. "So my prey finally comes."

"Oh how cute, why don't you come down here kitten and I'll play with you a bit." Yusuke said, making a come hear gesture.

Byakko blushed and took a step back. "You dare mock me I'll crush you with the hairs on my head." Byakko performed a similar trick to Yusuke and created 4 massive beasts.

"Cute trick, I got one to." Yusuke pulled some of his hairs and created his demon wolves. In terms of size Byakko's beasts were larger, but in terms of power Yusuke's wolves were stronger and faster, they crushed Byakko's beasts forcing Byakko to come down. However he was not attacking, Byakko was not a fool he had eyes and a powerful nose he knew an alpha when he saw one, and the fact Yusuke's wolves beat his beasts was just a sign of Yusuke's overwhelming power.

"I submit." He said bowing his head, his ears going flat. Yusuke approached him and as he got close Byakko could almost taste Yusuke's power. At first Byakko thought Yusuke was going to kill him but instead he stroked his mane. Yusuke found a spot behind Byakko's ear that had the beast rolling onto his back and purring like a kitten.

"Say Kurama can I keep him?" Yusuke asked, running his hands through Byakko's fur feeling the muscle underneath.

"Very well, he seems attached to you already." Kurama said, and Byakko leaned up to lick Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke chuckled and pet Byakko's head.

"Can you show us the way to the leader?" Yusuke asked Byakko, Byakko nodded and led them down the safe path that led to Seriyu's lair.

-x-

See Byakko not only over powered but join the enemie's side was surprising. Seriyu called Byakko a fool and planned to kill the beast.

-x-

They entered Seriyu's lair and the blue dragon was there. "Byakko how dare you betray Master Suzaku?"

"Listen Seriyu, Yusuke is incredibly strong he can lead us!"

"You foolish traitor!" Seriyu sent a barrage of freezing punches at Byakko. Yusuke stepped in and caught every punch.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend." Yusuke's hand had been frozen but with a little spirit energy it melted. He aimed his spirit energy to the tip of his finger. "Spirit Gun!"

(On this playing off how Rando was able to learn the technique after seeing it only once, and how even Genkai could perform the technique. Yusuke doesn't have the shot gun technique or the spirit wave but he's got better skills now)

The spirit blast hit Seriyu and sent him flying through a wall. "Is he dead?"

"No I only used 20% of my power he'll live." They continued on and Byakko led them to the tower. Suzaku called forth the cultivated humans. "We don't have time for these losers, demon wolves!" Yusuke summoned his wolves and the wolves tore through the veggie heads like paper.

The party of four made it up to the top of the tower where Suzaku was waiting. "So you're the leader here right?"

"Indeed I am and you are Yusuke Urameshi, you are quite the uprising demon, why have you come here?" Suzaku said, stepping down from his thrown.

"I'm here to take over this castle and claim it as my own." Yusuke said with a grin. "Me and my mates need a home and this place seems perfect."

"I am the ruler of this castle as well as the leader of the saint beasts if you want this castle you are gonna have to go threw me." Hiei and Kurama chuckled at that, and Yusuke smirked.

"I figured as much." Yusuke aimed a spirit gun at Suzaku this time he fired a 50% shot. Suzaku tried to block the attack and his upper clothing was burned off him. Suzaku was able to deflect the blast up and blew a hole in the ceiling. Yusuke hummed seeing Suzaku's naked upper body. 'Not bad at all.'

Suzaku growled and used his storm of torment technique. Yusuke dodged the attack but the excess lightning was able to catch him. Yusuke cried out in pain and he panted. "That's some attack, very difficult to dodge." Yusuke charged another spirit gun this time with demon energy. "Demon Gun!"

The attack sent Suzaku flying into the wall his clothing all but destroyed. Suzaku's body was mouth watering, Yusuke had to admit he was aroused by this beast.

"Damn you I'll show you, Prism of 7." He created doubles of himself all naked!

"Oh this is just to awesome." Yusuke rushed moving at great speed he grabbed two of the Suzaku and began to swing them around slamming them into the others. The naked males landed in a heap and Yusuke readied a more powerful attack. "Spirit Wolf Howl!" Yusuke fired a powerful blast of spirit energy from his mouth.

The Suzaku's cried out in pain as the attack hit dead on. One of the Suzaku's stood up. "It's not over!" He used a dark reviving technique and used the souls of the fallen Suzaku's to heal himself. He then created another 7. "You see now you cannot defeat me!"

Yusuke just laughed and began pointing at Suzaku. "What's so funny?" Suzaku snapped, and looked down and realized him and his doubles were all rock hard. The doubles quickly covered their hard cocks and blushing.

"Seems like I can defeat you in a more fun way." Yusuke grabbed the nearest naked Suzaku and began teasing his naked body. The Suzakus watched as their double was molested and teased by the demon. Yusuke slid his confined cock between Suzaku's cheeks as his hands teased the demon's nipples.

Yusuke made the Suzaku clone cum, when he came he reverted back to a soul and went to the original Suzaku. Suzaku nearly came himself as the memories of being teased was applied to his mind.

Each copy was teased to completion; Yusuke knew just the spots to tease to drive them wild, Suzaku's nipples being played with had the male nearly collapsing and when Yusuke sucked his neck he let out loud moans, Yusuke didn't even need to touch his cock to bring the beast off; and when they came the souls returned to Suzaku and the saint beast was brought to his knees as his body betrayed him, his cock ached painfully. Kurama Hiei and even Byakko were aroused watching Yusuke tease and manipulate each one.

Suzaku looked up just as Yusuke stripped off his pants and his huge cock sprang up into the air. The confined member that had been teasing all his doppelgangers was now out and ready for action. 'He's so huge!' Suzaku thought and began drooling a little.

Yusuke smirked at the hungry look in Suzaku's eyes. He pushed the beast on all fours and lined up his hard cock with the beast's twitching hole. "Please…I…" Suzaku began but his words turned into moans as Yusuke filled his tight little ass. Suzaku's eyes rolled up as he was filled with Yusuke's full cock, he felt the male's pubes rub against his ass. 'Oh so full I'm losing my mind.'

Kurama and Hiei chuckled as they watched Suzaku lose himself in the pleasure Yusuke provided. Suzaku arched his back and moaned loudly as Yusuke found the male's sweet spot, Yusuke chuckled and proceeded to abuse Suzaku's pleasure button making sure to hit it with each thrust. Suzaku moaned Yusuke's name as he came his thick seed soaking the floor.

Byakko couldn't believe his eyes, Suzaku was being completely dominated right before his eyes and it was hot! Yusuke reached around and grabbed Suzaku's semi hard cock and pumped him with spirit energy. A second orgasm washed over the beast as he came again, and Yusuke never stopped thrusting.

Suzaku's moans were echoing in the room and Hiei and Kurama sat back and enjoyed the show. Suddenly a green bird flew in from the window. "Suzaku don't give into this mongrel, you must resist him."

Yusuke stopped his thrusts suddenly, and Suzaku whined. He turned and glared at the bird and fired a lightning blast turning the bird to dust. "Please Yusuke don't stop!" Yusuke grabbed Suzaku's hips and started pounding into him and Suzaku returned to his blissed out state.

Suzaku now belonged to Yusuke, and when the male finally came Suzaku arched his back as the male's cum filled him. Yusuke pulled out and his cum splashed all over Suzaku's body. Yusuke walked over to the throne and sat down, Kurama and Hiei appeared next to him. "What do you think boys?"

"These two have potential, but they must prove themselves worthy of being your mate." Kurama said, and Yusuke reached lower to rub Kurama's bulge. Kurama moaned softly and leaned against Yusuke.

Yusuke looked to Byakko who's clothing could barely contain his arousal. "They can start by licking your feet you had to walk a lot to get here." Hiei said with a smirk. Yusuke chuckled and rubbed Hiei's bulge. Hiei groaned and rested against Yusuke completely.

Byakko didn't hesitate he stripped off his clothing and his massive cock sprang free, it was surprisingly human but massive, it was a light silver color with a pink head. Byakko got on all fours and began licking Yusuke's foot. It took a second for Suzaku to move not out of hesitation cause his body felt like jelly. He crawled over and began licking Yusuke's feet.

Genbu and Seriyu showed up to this scene, and it was clear who the new leader was.

To be continued


End file.
